Maslin de Lombelon
Maslin de Lombelon is the bastard son of Isidore d'Aiglemort and Anne Livet, the daughter of the gardener of Lombelon. Isidore died before Maslin was born and never acknowledged him. He serves as a foil to Imriel, because both are the sons of traitors but their lives are very different. Appearance Maslin bears a great physical resemblance to his father, having the silver hair that is a trait of House Aiglemort. He is tall and broad-shouldered with dark eyes. He has the beauty common to all D'Angelines and the Vralians in Kushiel's Justice call him a bright angel to contrast with Imriel's dark angel. Biography Maslin appears in Kushiel's Scion, Kushiel's Justice and briefly at the end of Kushiel's Mercy. Early Life Isidore received the estate of Lombelon as a gift from Melisande Shahrizai, to seal their alliance. During the time he spent there, he began an affair with the gardener's daughter, Anne Livet. The dalliance was a serious one, and well-known to the people of Lombelon. He never told her that he was plotting treason. When Anne became pregnant, Isidore claimed the child as his. He intended to acknowledge the child when it was born and name it heir to Lombelon. He also suggested that they name it Maslin, after his father, if it was a boy. Unfortunately, Isidore died before Maslin was born and thus never acknowledged him. Maslin grew up with his mother at Lombelon, working in the orchards that were supposed to be his inheritance. His own parentage went unacknowledged. In Kushiel's Scion After Isidore's death, the estate of Lombelon was confiscated by the crown. Ysandre gave it to Prince Benedicte de la Courcel as a wedding gift. When Benedicte died, it passed to Imriel. He visited it and encountered Maslin pruning trees in the orchard. As soon as he saw Maslin's silver hair, he guessed his paternity. Maslin was not at all friendly or welcoming to Imriel. Despite this, Imriel decided to give Lombelon to him, though Phèdre nó Delaunay de Montrève warned him that Maslin will likely resent him for it. Maslin accepted Lombelon from Imriel, though with resentment. He came to court and quickly became the protege of Barquiel L'Envers, another enemy of Imriel. Determined to make something of himself, Maslin entered Sidonie's personal guard. Although he'd never had any training before, Maslin proved to be a natural with a sword due to his Camaeline heritage. Maslin was convinced, after seeing them emerge from the forest together, that Imriel intended to court Sidonie, though even Barquiel did not believe him at the time. While Imriel was in Tiberium, Maslin beat Raul L'Envers y Aragon badly in a duel. In response, Ysandre sent him to Camlach to spend time among the Unforgiven. In Kushiel's Justice Maslin spent the early part of Justice in Camlach with the Unforgiven. During his time with them, he learned greater discipline and how to keep his temper in check. He still disliked Imriel immensely and saw him as a rival for Sidonie's affections. Sidonie maintained a close relationship with Maslin and promised to make him Captain of her guard. When Imriel left for Alba, Maslin began sleeping with Sidonie. Sidonie informed him that Barquiel had framed Imriel for treason and Maslin ended up breaking with his patron. Maslin was among the crowd that descended on the Shahrizai lodge after Imriel and Sidonie's relationship was discovered. He confronted Barquiel there and calmed him down, convincing him to leave. After Imriel left to avenge Dorelei's death, Maslin decided to go after him after having an argument with Sidonie on the subject. He was waylaid numerous times along the way before he finally met up with Imriel. The Vralians who were with him attacked Imriel and were killed. From then on, Maslin became Imriel's companion as they journeyed through Vralia. He boiled Berlik's head down to the bone when Imriel could not find it in himself to do the deed. Over the course of their journey, the two reached an understanding and became friends. Maslin stayed with Imriel even after he met up with Phèdre and Joscelin. Once they reached Vralgrad, Maslin decided he'd come to like Vralia and chose to remain there as a D'Angeline emissary. In Kushiel's Mercy Maslin made a brief appearance at Imriel and Sidonie's wedding. He was over his old jealousy and wished them congratulations. Personality Maslin is very prickly and prone to angry outbursts, especially on the subject of his father. He is very proud and has difficulty swallowing his pride, though he gets better at this after his time with the Unforgiven. He has a strong sense of honor and dislikes trickery and deceit. He is ambitious, wanting to make something of himself and rise above his status as a servant. Even though he loves Lombelon, he resents Imriel for giving it to him and making it seem insignificant. He has a tendency to be jealous. After he rescues Imriel, he proves himself to be a good and loyal friend. Relationships Because he never knew him, Maslin had a great deal of curiosity about his father. He wished he could've known what he was really like. Phèdre shared her memories of Isidore with Maslin, something he appreciated greatly. Maslin's relationship with Imriel got off to a bad start. He was jealous of Imriel because he was an unredeemed traitor's son who was welcomed as a crown prince while Maslin was forced to work as a servant and denied his inheritance. Imriel genuinely related to Maslin and envied him in some ways, despite Maslin's animosity toward him. Later on, Maslin considered him a rival for Sidonie and was bitterly jealous of her love for him. When Maslin came to rescue Imriel in Vralia, the two of them came to an understanding. They had plenty of time to clear the air and Maslin's jealousy and bitterness toward Imriel faded. They became friends, with Maslin even coming to Imriel's wedding. Maslin had his eye on Sidonie right from the start. He liked the idea of himself with her. During their affair, he wished that Sidonie's feelings for Imriel were really feelings for him. The relationship was rocky. After the affair ended, he got over his feelings for her and supported her relationship with Imriel. Quotes by or about Maslin "I mean to make something of myself. And you will rue the day I do."—Maslin, to Imriel "People make it hard to do."—Maslin, on being good "It wasn't enough. You made it small."—Maslin, regarding Lombelon "He's got the look of a chained leopard."—Julien Trente "...I would've liked to save you from mortal danger, and force you to spend the rest of your life knowing that every beat of your heart, every breath you drew, every moment of happiness you enjoyed, you owed to me."—Maslin, to Imriel "...a dark angel and a bright angel came to struggle for his Berlik's soul."—Rebbe Avraham ben David Category:Camlach Category:Characters Category:Kushiel's Scion Category:Kushiel's Justice Category:Kushiel's Mercy Category:Males Category:D'Angelines Category:House d'Aiglemort